She's the Only One
by phantomhive-yuuki
Summary: A collection of random one-shots of the pairing Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee. All chapters are rated "T" except for chapter 3. Rated M for chapter 3. Chapter 6 is up! This would be the last one-shot guys
1. Missing Allen

**She's the only one**

A collection of random one-shots I made, and I apologize if they suck or something. I wrote this 12:30 am (after midnight) and my head is not at its normal state during that hour so I apologize if some grammars are wrong. And this is my -Man first fanfic so please be nice. _–bows-_

**Pairing:** _AllenXLenalee_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own __**-Man**__. All of the characters used belong to __**Hoshino Katsura**__._

* * *

**Missing Allen**

At the cafeteria it is not new to the eyes of the bystanders to see a pile of food stocked up like a mountain at one table. Everyone knew. _"Allen has an appetite of 20 people." _But today everyone is wondering, where the white-haired lad could be? Never... No not even once, that Allen missed lunch, it will be a miracle if he would survive 6 hours without eating anything. And he wasn't there as well during breakfast.

Lenalee was the one who is worried to death. While staring at her unfinished lunch, she subconsciously thought of him.

"_Allen..."_

Recently she has been thinking of Allen a lot, more often than the first time she saw him. She knew from the start that he was special to her but not to the extent that a minute or two she hasn't seen him that his face kept flashing to her head; playing again and again.

Lenalee was getting tired of it; this is getting her more confused day by day. Emotions flooded up inside her every time she thinks of Allen.

Those kind and honest eyes of his, always wearing a smile; you'll never know that he has a big responsibility at hand that may someday take him and his smile out of this harsh world. But even though she knew who he really is; what path is ahead of him, Lenalee loved him so much.

"_Argh! I can't this anymore!!!" _ Lenalee, now aggravated got up without a single thought of finishing her meal nor excusing herself from the table ran off outside to look for Allen. Everyone she sat with was surprised by her sudden behaviour.

"Ah... Oi! Lenalee!!! Wait!!!" Lavi screamed to his running comrade.

"Lenalee-chan?"Miranda curiously wondered as her head faced to where Lenalee ran off.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," Krowry said as he took a bite at his bread.

And as always Kanda gave a sour face and went back to eating his soba.

"She's really worried about Allen... "The red-haired-eye patched- man stated.

"Do you think we should be helping her?" Krowry and Miranda said and strangely at the same time.

"Nah, I guess she wants to look for Allen alone... right?" Lavi said as if he was proving a point.

All of them excluding Kanda, nodded in agreement.

"_Allen! Where are you?" _Lenalee thought of while running through the corridors of the order. She was already panting hard; she already looked almost everywhere. Her panting was echoing at the walls already, good thing nobody was there to notice her. She almost gave up but then an idea came to her. Her panting stopped for a moment to rethink what just came to her.

"_Wait... That's it!... His room!"_

As Lenalee's senses went back to her, she ran off again now sure to where her destination is.

At last Lenalee reached Allen's room. She gulped loudly hoping that he was there. She slowly lifted her hand and gently knocked at the light silver and purple shaded door. But there were no response, Lenalee tried again hoping this time someone would answer.

"Ah... Allen are you in there?"

Sadly there was no response.

Lenalee sighed loudly; losing all hope of finding Allen. As about she was about to leave, she heard something inside; footsteps. All of the lost hope inside Lenalee all came back.

"Allen?" She curiously asked.

Then the door opened. Allen was there he was standing with a tired look on his face. His cheeks were pinkish-red and his eyes were half-closed as if he was going to collapse anytime. His face looked at Lenalee directly and gave her a sweet and gentle smile. Immediately after noticing Allen's current state she rushed to him quickly and touched his forehead without any hesitation.

"Allen! You're hot!" She said the she helped Allen and laid him down to his bed.

"Don't... Worry... Lenalee..." Allen half consciously said. But right before he could finish his sentence, Lenalee's hand was in a closed fist and shouted.

"Don't you ever say that you're fine!" Lenalee finally burst into tears.

"Do you even know how worried we are!?Only to find you sick!"

"You could at least say that you're not feeling well this morning!"

The room was filled by her crying; Allen can't just lay down there and look at her.

Allen looked at her deeply, worried. He made an effort of lifting his hand to his left side where Lenalee sat down then to her crying face and gently wiped off a tear. Lenalee was surprised by the sudden movement, she blushed a little.

Even though Allen wanted to close his eyes and sleep, he can't right now. Just seeing Lenalee crying breaks his heart so much, he hate seeing Lenalee cry. Even from afar seeing her in that state, he want to go to her side immediately; wipe of those tears and wrap his arms around her. But he doesn't have the guts to do that, he was too shy not only to other and Lenalee but to himself as well. "How can I not just admit to myself that I love her? How stupid!"

"Please... Don't..." Allen said as he gently touched Lenalee's flustered cheek. Now she finally stopped crying. He felt it; Lenalee's cheek were warm and it felt good to his freezing hand.

"I'm sorry if I worried you..."

Lenalee placed her hand on-top of Allen's hand on her cheek and slowly she closed her eyes. They stayed that way for a while, and then finally Lenalee's eyes suddenly opened.

"I almost forgot! You have a fever! I have to go te-"Before Lenalee could got up and left Allen held her hand tightly as he can. "Just stay here... Lenalee..." He weakly said. "But you're fever!" Lenalee said on top of her voice.

"Just sit down there and stay with me... That's all the treatment I need..." Allen said and slightly smiled as he looked directly into Lenalee's eyes. All Lenalee could say is, "O-Ok." And she sat beside Allen's bed leaning to the wall. She always peek to her side to see Allen was looking at her and was smiling, she just turn her head immediately to the other direction out of embarrassment.

Then there was silence again. Lenalee didn't looked at Allen the whole period, she don't want to see him because it makes her blush. After a while she must have thought that Allen was already asleep, she made a sudden turn of her head to the right just to make sure. But to her surprise he was still awake.

"You didn't sleep? Sleep! SLEEP!!!"

"Nope... I wanted to stare at you..." Allen said as if he was teasing.

"Stare? What's that suppose to mean?" Now Lenalee was aggriviated.

Allen sat right up. "Alle-"Lenalee opposed. But Allen just made a hand gesture saying that he was alright.

Allen lightly sighed and scratches his head, thinking hard. Lenalee just stare at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I-"Allen with all effort said. "...Li...Like..." said shaking a bit. "I... Like... yo-you." Allen had finally said as if he were reciting a thousand words. Lenalee eyes were wide open, astonished at what she just heard. Her face went from light shaded pink to tomato red. Allen faced her and to Lenalee's surprise he was red as well.

"I... Don't know what to say..." Lenalee said.

"Ah!... Don't... Uh-... No... I... Er... Ah!..." Allen mumbled for words to say but failed to do so. He momentarily closed his eyes then opened them he got off the bed and went to Lenalee's side at the floor.

All that Lenalee could do was stare. Allen faced her straight in the eyes, and he was way too close to her. Lenalee didn't mind Allen's closeness to her; all that she wanted was for him to just be with her.

Allen slowly reached for Lenalee's chin and gently kissed her in the cheeks. After that Allen looked at what Lenalee's reaction might be, but before he would ask her Lenalee approached Allen's face and kissed him in the lips.

Finally Lenalee broke the kiss, Allen was speechless.

"I-I have a fever Lenalee! Why did you do that?" Allen said, while frighten by Lenalee's sudden action.

"Why? Didn't you want to?" Lenalee shyly asked. Allen found Lenalee's shyness cute.

"Uh-hm... Yes... Sort of..." Yet again Allen is having trouble for words to say. He lowered down his head facing his legs and scratching his head again, he didn't know what to do, how to respond, and random thoughts went to his head making him concentrate on what to do next.

Finally he lifted up his face till it were facing Lenalee.

"Just don't blame me if you caught this... Got it?" Allen irritated said.

Lenalee nodded in response and made a smile.

Allen approached her face slowly and closed his eyes; Lenalee did the same. "I love you Allen." Lenalee whispered under her voice right before Allen was too close to her.

Then their lips met and time froze for the both of them.

* * *

_**Next Day...**_

"See, what did I told you right?" Allen said as he placed an ice cold towel to Lenalee's forehead; and gently caressing her left cheek. (Good thing Komui left to get her some change of clothes.)

Lenalee was resting in her bed, half conscious and look as if she hasn't sleep in a week. Slowly closing her eyes her pink lips started to move like she was trying to say something.

"Did you just say something Lenalee?" The white-haired curiously wondered to his ill lover.

An embarrassed expression came to Lenalee's face as she faced to the other side of the bed away from Allen.

Allen simply ignored her actions and continued to caress her flustered cheek.

"I said..."

"Hmmm?" Just a small sound Allen made through his throat.

"Did you heard what I said to you last night?" Lenalee said in a low and husky voice.

"Which one?..." Teasingly Allen said. Those made Lenalee face his direction suddenly with a sour expression on her face.

Allen laughed quietly that only the two of them would hear it. He took the towel from Lenalee's forehead and gently kissing her there, as if she were a fragile object that could break any minute if you weren't careful. He backed off from her face and caressing her cheeks again and smiling at her again.

Lenalee just gazed at him, unable to respond. Her body froze just from the touch of Allen's lips to her skin, it made her fluster. Her whole body were suddenly numb just like last night after Allen broke their kiss her body wouldn't listen to her anymore. Good thing Allen was a gentleman, because if she were to act like that to other men she wouldn't be sure if she would remain untouched by the next morning.

"I heard it of course." Those eyes of his stared with all honesty in it to Lenalee's.

"I love you too, with all of my heart."

* * *

_**AH!**_

_**I know what a crappy story and ending that is!!!**_

_**Sorry! I just typed and typed what came to my head without thinking thoroughly, so I sincerely apologize!!!**_

_**I was originaly planning to only write this with less than a thousand words but I guess random thoughts came to me and this is what happend -damn- oh well... **_

_**Onwards to the next story!**_

_-types again and again-_

_**Please review**_

_**Thank you!**_


	2. A Gentleman My Secret Lover

**She's the only one**

Here we go! The second story! I don't even know where or how this came to me all I know is that I was facing the laptop _typing... typing... typing... _and not minding my environment then _–poof-_ finished! Please enjoy!

**Pairing:** _AllenXLenalee_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own __**-Man**__. All of the characters used belong to __**Hoshino Katsura**__._

* * *

**A Gentleman; My secret Lover**

**(Lenalee's POV)**

The clouds have turned orange with a mixture of crimson like blood and the sun was setting already; the wind started to blow harder and it felt cold on my skin. It was late February; winter is still at hand but there were no traces of snow all of it melted not long ago, it was strange normally it would take many months for all of it to disappear but it only took a month and a half. After they have completely defeated the Earl and the Noahs these strange phenomena started to occur mostly concerning the weather. The Order made some precautions and sent exorcists to different countries to investigate. But we found no evidence that the Earl is behind this.

Me and Allen was suppose to be back by this time at the Order from a mission in Germany but for some strange reason we found ourselves stuck at a train station and the trains engine had some problems and decided to halt the journey until it was fixed and the next one were still arrive tomorrow.

_What a rotten luck! _I sighed loudly to ease the irritation inside me.

Allen took hold of my left hand and brushing it gently with his fingers. I looked at him with a worried face; he just smiled at me like nothing ever happen and said, "That's okay, just look at the bright side..."

It took me a minute to register what he meant then I felt blood rushing to my face and I immediately faced down to at least cover my flustered face.

3 years has passed since Allen joined the Order and now a month has passed since he and I became honest with our feelings. Now that I notice, we barely look like a couple. We never do a normal couple would and besides the two of us are too shy to even think of doing those things. But now, I wasn't expecting him to say something like that not even a slightest chance, what in the world got into him?

"We better check in an inn for the night, it will be dark soon." Allen suggested as he let go of my hand and took my bag, carrying both ours.

"Wait-"I trailed off.

"I insist, and you're tired already. At least let me do this for you." He kindly said. That made me blush even more, Allen is being a gentleman more and more, but from the start he has been like this but not like this.

"If you insist..." I whispered then dragging him by the arm to the exit.

"Le-Lenalee! I'll trip!"

"Then I'll catch you," I said. Teasing him a bit, I find it fun to tease him from time to time when we're alone at least to ease the tension knowing that he was only shy because I'm with him.

_**At the inn...**_

"Allen? Could yo-"I asked as I went out of the bathroom in a white plain shirt and black shorts, but I saw nobody was in the room.

"_Where did he go?" _I curiously wondered as I made my way to my bed to fetch a towel lying near the pillow.

As I was about to wipe my wet face I felt a warm embrace from my back; wrapping them around my chest. I jerked up as his hand landed on my chest, and automatically freed myself from the hold and slapped the mysterious hugger to my surprise it was someone who I knew.

"Oh shit! Allen!" As my senses came back to me I rushed to Allen to see that his left cheeks were swollen from my slap earlier.

He just laughed a little while rubbing his cheek. "It's alright Lenalee it doesn't hurt that much."

"Aaahh!!! Baka-Baka!!! I'm so sorry!!! I'm such an idiot!!!" Now I'm suing myself, I hate myself for this! How could I hurt the most special person of my life? (But of course Komui-nii is still first)

As I blame myself more and more inside my head, Allen stood up then reached for my face. Gently caressing my left cheek travelling down as his fingers found its way to my chin. His thumb touched my lower lip and said, "No need to blame yourself, I'm alright... Lenalee." As he said my name, whispering them to me, it made my heart pound harder and my breathing deeper. His breath smelled sweet like candy, I found myself getting closer to his face.

Allen responded to my sudden action, leaning his forehead to mine. We stayed like that for some time but for me it felt like as if time has stopped just for us.

After a while, Allen finally backed-off then stared at me in the eye with his melting gaze. He then took my right hand and gently kissed it.

"Lenalee Lee?" He said in a sweet and strong tone.

I simply nodded and continue my embarrassed gaze to him.

"May I give you a kiss, my love."

My eyes widened and my cheeks burned from a weird feeling inside. I said nothing, all I did was stare at him gazing to his eyes to his cheek then to his lips. Then I saw him smiled softly.

"I'll take this silence as a yes," Allen made his way closer to me, only ours breaths separated our lips. His hand held mines all this time then his grasp got tighter and now our hands are clasped tightly to one another. This is just the first time I don't want Allen to let go of me.

He suddenly pulled me up and sat me on my bed. His finger stroked my chin then slightly lifting them up so that my face was staring directly at him and I saw him smiling dearly. Those sweet smile of him never fail to make my heart skip a beat.

My free hand reached up to him, placing it to his neck pulling him closer while the other one held his hand. Allen kneels down so that our faces were the same level. He got closer and closer again but instead of kissing me in the lips he did it onto my burning cheek. It was short but yet it made me blush more and more.

I looked at him somehow disappointed to his action.

"Now, now," He said while he placed his free hand on my shoulder. Then slowly pushed me down, now I'm lying below him.

"Allen..." I nervously said.

He smirked a little then got off on top me and sat on my left side.

"You should have stopped me you know. I might do something you wouldn't like."

I shot right up then faced him. "But, I know you woudln't..."

"Hmmm? What made you say that?" Allen said as if he was mocking with me.

I approached him and gave him a warm hug. He quickly responded and hugged back. My head was resting in his shoulder and his was resting on mine as well. I felt him sniffing my head and said, "Lenalee your hair smells like lavender,"

I ignored him and stayed silent then I played with his white-coloured hair curling them around my finger. His hair was soft and they smelled nice too. (I subconsciously sniffed them once) I heard Allen chuckled when he caught me sniffing his hair.

"Yours smell nice too." I commented. He hugged me tighter then he faced me; his face was so close too close for comfort.

"Shall we continue where we left, my lady?" Those came out from his mouth like from a real English Gentleman.

Instead of getting shy and covering up my face I decided to run along Allen's weird behaviour.

"Of course you may, my gentleman."

Allen again kissed my cheeks but instead of stopping he traced wet kisses from my cheeks to my jaw line to my chin then finally to my lips. His kiss were gentle and delicate but as the time pass, the _'gentle and delicate'_ kiss turned to a strong and passionate one. His hand held the back of my head while the other held my back. Mine was wrapped around his neck.

This continued one until both of us hard to breathe so Allen let go. Both of us are panting, gasping for air. We just gazed into each other when Allen laid me down the bed and started to kiss me again.

"_I have a feeling we are going to miss the train tomorrow, better think of an excuse for nii-san." _ I said to myself while Allen started to kiss my neck then licking it, it made me moan.

This man, this gentleman is also my secret lover so nii-san must NEVER find out about us, if I want to see Allen in piece.

* * *

**OMG**

**What the hell happen to the last part of the story it looked like as if this is a smut story!? Darn it! I'm so sorry!!! –Bows again and again-**

**I don't know what happen there like I always say I just typed and typed then this came out. Sorry!!!**

**I'll do my best for the next story!**

**BANZAI!!!**

**Please Review... ^_^**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Onwards to the next story!!!**

_-types types types types –_


	3. Sleepless Night

**She's the only one**

_Whew!_

Now the third story, hmmm I don't know what to say? Oh yeah the message at the end of the 2nd story, I thought others would react badly but I guess they liked the idea of _–clears throat-_ smut... So I'll take their request (if I understand them correctly) I'll just say that I daydreamed about this story _(crap! I'm a freaking pervert! Well, I wouldn't say I'm not XD) so_ I'll make a warning now:

**WARNING:**** CONTAINS SMUT** _(most probably)_ I'm not sure if this will still turn out to be **RATED "T"**, but just to be safe **RATED M** for this one-shot. So if you don't like this then **DON'T READ**

**P.S.** – Sorry if it took me a while to update. And I think I'm gonna die of writing smut I read them but I'm scared to write one, so I tried my best for this one while my eyes were twitching. _–twitch twitch twitch-_

**Pairing:** _AllenXLenalee_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own __**-Man**__. All of the characters used belong to __**Hoshino Katsura**__._

* * *

**Sleepless Night**

"W-Wait!" Lenalee protested as she uttered a small moan. It echoed loudly to her; somehow it made Allen excited.

"I-I can't... Wait any longer..." The white-haired man said as he embraced his naked wife.

The two of them are inside a shower room; Lenalee said that she'll just wash herself before Allen and she do it.

It has been a month since the two of them got married; it took a while before they can convince Komui to approve of their marriage. He made a lot of new Komurin that were programmed to skin Allen alive because his sister-complex were going wild, it took Lenalee 10 kicks to the face to convince (or forced) her brother to say 'yes'.

His hand was tracing her back with those warm fingers it made her shiver.

"A-Allen! I'll be out already! Besides you'll get wet! Alle-"Before she could finish off her sentence her husband stole a kiss, pinning her to the wall making an escape impossible.

The two of them were soaking wet from the luke-warm water coming out of the shower. Allen was still fully dressed (except for the boots) while Lenalee wore nothing but skin.

Ever since they were married the two of them have made-love countless times especially during missions and seen each other's body but Lenalee is still embarrassed to the thought of Allen seeing her everything and seeing his as well.

She blushed more when she felt Allen's pants nudge to her hardly.

Lenalee saw Allen's eyes looking at her; they were full of passion and lust.

Finally Allen broke the kiss, both of them are panting. He turned the shower faucet off and pulled Lenalee out. He then took a towel and dried her off.

"Uh... I can do it..." Then she took the towel off his hand, drying her hair off and wrapping the towel around her naked body.

She saw him getting undressed, she gawked at was in front of her and instantly she left the bathroom.

"Lenalee, could you get me a towel?" Her husband uttered.

"Hai hai!" Lenalee opened the closet, took a white bath towel and throwing them to Allen's extended hands out of the barely closed bathroom door.

"Thanks!"

Allen got out the bathroom with only a towel covering his lowering body. His skin is always fair almost like Lenalee's and his body is very masculine. And Lenalee wore a white night gown. She lay down the bed staring at the ceiling; her legs up to her thighs were awfully exposed just a slight rustle could literally show here undergarment.

When she notices that Allen was looking at her intently she quickly sat up.

"Eh? Why did you move? I'm seeing a perfect view there." A smiling Allen said and he pointed at Lenalee's exposed undergarment.

She blushed and rapidly pulled her dress down.

"Pervert!" She screamed at him and immediately threw a pillow.

Allen's quick reflexes blocked the incoming pillow setting them aside. That made Lenalee to frown more.

He made his way to his wife's side and had a sad look on his face. She understood what he wanted to say.

"Fine, I forgive you..." Her irritated face soon became calm again. He smiled back warmly with his cheeks pinkish red.

She touched those flustered cheeks of his stroking them lightly and felt the heat coming off from it.

Allen stood up and placing his hands on the towel wrapped around his lower body with a gesture that any time now he would take them off. He looked at Lenalee, teasing her.

"So Lenalee is it a yes or a no?" Lenalee knew what he meant just now, he never says the word "sex" or anything related he would always do trivial things to get her attention and say the same sentence.

She just nodded in response.

Allen didn't remove the towel yet, but instead he started to kiss Lenalee passionately. His tongue licking her lower lip causing a small moan, he continued to lick it inviting her to open her mouth and she did. His tongue explored around her mouth not leaving a single place untouched.

While they continued with their kiss, Allen's hand travelled from her legs up to her thighs and then in between them. Lenalee made another moan.

When the two of them found it hard to breath, Allen decided to back away. He looked at his panting wife, aroused at what is in front of him. He started to kiss her again now at her neck; kissing at the base, sucking the skin till they were red.

"Nnnn..." Lenalee moaned while she gripped at Allen's hair.

Allen didn't stopped there, he went on and left marks on the other side of her neck.

"A-Allen..." Lenalee trailed off as Allen slowly removed her dress leaving her only in her underwear.

"Yes, my love?" He said then started to lick her starting from the neck down to her covered chest. He started to reach for the clasp of her bra when Lenalee stopped him. Allen stopped kissing and looked at her in question.

"Wait, I want to do something first." She stated then she rolled over so that she would be on top. She kissed Allen on the lips only for a moment then said, "I want to know what it is like to be on top for once."

"Fine by me..." He agreed, his hands reached up for her face leaning her down so that their lips would meet.

Allen unhooked Lenalee's bra, took them off and tossed it to the side. His hand touched one of her breast massaging it. She let out a small moan. She freed herself from his kiss, leaning her forehead to his and saying, "I'm not the only one who would moan tonight." She crashed her lips to his once again, but this time it only lasted not even a minute.

She finally took off her husband's only clothing also tossing them aside.

"Le-Lenalee..."

"You look like your coming anytime" Lenalee said as she touched its tip with her finger tickling it.

"Nnnn..."

"I wonder how I should tease you..." She trailed off while her finger continuously played its tip. Hot liquid started to ooze out and a frisson of surprise shot through him making Lenalee to smile more.

"I'm just starting and you already come?" a teasing Lenalee said with a small grin at her face.

She touched his chest tracing the long scar running from his left chest up to the right side of his stomach then started to leave wet kisses there.

Allen touched her head causing Lenalee to look up at him. He smiled like he always does when he knew she was worried. But instead of a smile Lenalee made a small evil grin which scared Allen.

She went on again with the wet kissed. She trailed down and down, from his stomach and his legs.

He shuddered again.

Lenalee made a teasing look at Allen then she took Allen's then placed it inside her mouth.

"Nnn... Aah... Le-Lenalee..."

She gracefully played with it, teasing Allen to the extent that he was grabbing her hair.

"I-I'm..." Before he could finish what he was saying, Lenalee felt hot liquid on her mouth without any hesitations she swallowed it.

She looked at Allen with a smirk on her face while licking the excess liquid near her mouth.

He stayed silent while he was catching his breath. After a short moment of silence, in a flash Lenalee found herself under Allen.

She just gazed at him before pulling him by the neck letting their lips meet. It parted again and again at the same time their hands explore each other body.

After their kiss ended, Allen whispered something to Lenalee's ears.

"I won't let you have a wink of sleep tonight..." then he bit lightly Lenalee's earlobs causing her to moan.

As the night got deeper and the environment settled down, in a local hotel at the 4th floor last room at the corridor there is a couple. The two of them expressing the over-flowing love they feel for one another.

Tonight would be another sleepless night for them.

* * *

**WAH!**

**My nose is bleeding! Sorry it has been a while since I wrote a smut fic and I'm not used anymore (though I read a lot of it XD )**

**And sorry if it took me a while to update.**

**Onwards to the next story!**

_-types types types-_

**Thank you! Please review!**


	4. Ache

**She's the only one**

**- **

Chapter 4 is up! Sorry if this SOOOO SHORT!!! This is never meant to be story anyway. Please enjoy!

-

**Paring: **_AllenXLenalee_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't_ _own __**-Man.**__ All of the characters used belong to __**Hoshino Katsura**__._

* * *

**Ache **

**(Allen's POV)**

**- **

Once in a while this one part aches so much, every time we fight akumas.

My left eye aches whenever countless akumas are near. It throbs harder and harder with each passing moment; it won't stop unless I killed them.

-

_This kind of "ache" is what I can manage._

_- _

Once in a while this other part aches so much, every time I see her cry.

My heart aches whenever I see tears build up at her eyes. She used to smile and laugh a lot but after the great war with Millennium Earl and countless allies lost their lives her lively spirit suddenly died out.

All that I want to is to reach up to her and hold her tightly on my arms and say, 'Everything will go back to the way it used to be' but sadly I don't have the guts to say it.

Mixed emotions always flood up inside me creating more confusions to how I should act in front of her. I don't even know if I am acting normally anymore. I guess she hasn't noticed it yet, but as far as I think everybody has read right through me already maybe she's the one that hasn't. Who knows?

Even my normal state of mind has been affected. My usual thoughts always revolve around food but lately it revolves always about her. Everything was about her, even my dreams.

This is making me more confused, is this I think it is?

-

_I'm in love?_

_- _

And now I was sure of it, just seeing her makes my heart race and face fell hot. Seeing her with another guy makes me jealous somehow even if she was with Lavi or Kanda I can't help but feel aggravated.

-

_I guess I am truly in love with her._

_- _

So who is this girl I kept talking about anyway?

Simple, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

The exorcist; **Lenalee Lee.**

**- **

_The one who makes my heart both race and ache._

_This kind of "ache" is what I cannot manage._

* * *

**Sorry if this is short**

**I'll update soon I promise!**

**-bows-**

**Onwards to the last story!!!**

**-types types types- **

**Please review!**

**Thanks**


	5. Swing

**She's the only one**

**Chapter 5 is up! **

**And good news, ****THIS WON'T BE THE LAST STORY!**

**Somehow I felt a bit inspired for another one-shot; maybe I'll make 2-3 more. –jumps in joy-**

**This one-shot's setting is not the usual exorcist life; I'm making this a bit different. **

**Read to find out. **

**Paring: **_AllenXLenalee _and a surprise pairing lurking around the corner –evil laugh-

**Disclaimer:** _I don't_ _own __**-Man.**__ All of the characters used belong to __**Hoshino Katsura**__._

* * *

**Swing [AU]**

**Lenalee POV**

**- **

It was another chilly afternoon, no snow at sight but the wind was the problem. A final sweep at the fairly clean pavement then I made my way in back the store.

"All done Nii-san..."

"Thanks Lenalee..." Komui, my older brother and the owner of the shop said.

I sat down at a table the one nearest the counter staring outside the glass wall, seeing a couple (I assume) one of them has a firey orange-red hair while the other has a raven colored hair.

The one with the firey hair was snuggling at the other male (but seriously I thought he was a "she" not until I had a better view of his features) but the other shrugged him off and walked ahead. The firey-haired man catched up then quickly took hold of his hand, which made the raven-haired man blush.

I followed them as they pass by outside the shop and how I thought the two of them look good together. No offense but seriously how affectionate they are to each other (excluding at how shy the raven-haired man was) really shows at how they love each other.

Somehow I feel rather envoius at them. Not even once in my life that I had someone else (except nii-san) love me. I feel really lonely, longing for some love, waiting. All this time I never tell nii-san about this because for sure he'll cry and cling onto me about how I should not leave him. I'll never do that but for heaven's sake I am already 20! And I'm suprised at how nii-san never get married.

Okay, now I'm being dramatic again.

I sighed heavily to myself, while resting my head at the table.

"Say, nii-san... Can I go home ahead?" I asked while peaking towards the counter.

Suddenly a about-to-cry was all over his face, "W-Why...Lenalee?..."

"Some feminine bussiness and please don't ask what that is." I lied.

Then nii-san's face was like 'Oh' and just nodded. "Do you need...some... cover or something?"

"No need, and please even though your my brother it freaks me out to even talk something like this about you."

Another lie, and I was getting good at it. I never knew why but whenever I see couple pass by I can't help but to feel depressed.

I immediately packed my things from the backroom, oh how rude I forgot to mention that Nii-san and I own a pastry shop downtown and so far our bussiness is blooming.

Now as I got out of the shop, I made a final wave at nii-san and off I go.

For starters I'm wasn't planning of going home just yet and where I'm suppose to go to was unsure either. All I did was walk walk and walk.

My feet wandered me to the local park, wow a smart place to go at a chilly afternoon.

Now I'm mocking to myself?

I really need to get a life.

I walked nearer to the swing only to be surprised by a stranger sitting on it.

He looked really young maybe around my age but what surprised me was his white hair. Is it in the fashion? I shook my head and started to walk away.

"Life sure is harsh isn't it?..."

I turned back to see the man talking to me. And wow he was cute! Shoot now's not the time to be thinking this senseless craps.

"You've said it..." I replied.

I walked closer and sat at the other swing beside him.

"I guess you must had it hard too?" he said to me. Now I saw more of his features, he has a red scar running along from his left eye to his left cheek.

"Yeah, boring life a repeating cycle everyday..." I said as I rub my hands together. I should have brought my gloves with me.

He must have noticed it then all of the sudden a light blue scraf was wrapped around my freezing hands. "You must be cold, hope this helps..." then flashing a gentle smile. I felt my heart skip a beat and my face to feel hot.

"Aah... Thank you..." Then I wrapped them more on my hands.

"By the way, I'm Allen...." He said offering a extended hand over to me.

"Lenalee..." I replied as I shook his gloved covered hand then returning to wrap them back by the scarf.

"So..." I started after a moment of silence.

"Want to talk about why life sucks?..." I finally let out.

"Yeah... I really want to let out all of my hatred... but seriously would you listen?" For a moment his face looked like he was hesistating to say something which is normal, why would you say all your problems to a stranger you've just met?

"I will... But you sure you can trust me?" I wanted to be sure, I don't want to force people on saying some private matters.

"I'm not sure either but when I look at you, you seem to be the type that cares about other people..." the way he said those lines really touched my heart so much, he was really mush like a gentleman.

I tried my best to refrain myslef from blushy furiously but was failed.

"Thank...You..." I mumble in between words.

Okay, don't tell me... I'm falling for him? C'mon! I just met him!

"My life isn't out of the ordinary... Boring job, a terror boss, a creepy stalker, my friend left for China and he was my only friend... Then I live alone, I don't know what else to do... Today's my father's death anniversary... I'm almost broke and very miserable at the same time..."

My eyes was just wide open, he really has hard and wait... Did he just said... Death... Anniversary?

"A-Allen..."

He turned his head to me, eyes full of sadness in it. I can't help but to feel pity so much pity for him. Then a wet hot tear trailed down at my cheek.

"Miss Lenalee!..." then he rushed to my side quickly.

"I-I'm so sorry..." Now tears were pouring onto my face.

I continued to sob my heart out. Why am I crying? I asked myself. I don't know why either.

I was suddely surprised as I felt arms wrapping around my self and a warm body pressing against me. My heart raced and I was so confused.

"Shh... Please stop crying..." he was hushing me to stop crying and he was patting my back slowly in enouragement.

We stayed like that for a moment, light was slowly being engulfed by darkness as I realized that it was getting late.

I gently pushed him away and smiled, "I'm alright now..."

"Good to hear..." He said as he stroked a strand of hair away from my eyes.

"I better get going now... My brother would be worried..."

"I'll walk you home... It's getting dark already..."

"Ah-No... Please it's just a few block away from here..."

He just smiled in response and nodded. He help me up to my feet, I gave him back the scarf he lended me but gave them back to me again.

"You can have it..." He kindly offered.

"B-But..."

"No buts... Please I insist..." Another smile flashed at his face.

"Thanks..." I shyly replied.

He was really nice and sweet.

I made my way back home, I looked back and waved at him and he did too in return then I continued on walking.

-

**-2 years later-**

-

_I was walking home from the grocery as I stumbled over the park again._

_Wow this is getting a habit of mine._

_I stared at the swing, the same swing where I first fell in-love._

_He's not here anymore stupid, get over him!_

_Even though I say that to myslef many times I can't seem to forget those sweet eyes and smile of his. Those comforting and soothing voice of his._

_And so far I still am single and miserable as always._

_Again, I am loathing for him every time I walk around here._

_I just laughed at how stupid I was. He was just someone whom I've met and the next day he was another stranger in my life._

_I walked back home._

_Leaving once again, like I always do._

_I hope wherever he is now... I hope he is happy..._

----------------

**Me: *have a tissue at hand* *sobbing***

**Allen: I have a stalker?**

**Me: *nodds* *still sobbing***

**Lavi: Wait... Is that me and... and... K-Kanda!?**

**Me: *stops for a moment* *sobbs again***

**Allen: Wait, where did I went to exactly?**

**Me: *still sobbing***

**Lavi: I AM NOT GAY!!!**

**Me: *still sobbing***

**Allen & Lavi: STOP SOBBING AND ANSWER US!!!**

**Me: *completely ignores them* Th-Thanks a... lot... for... reading... *runs away***

**Allen & Lavi: *runs after me* **

**-------------------------------------- **

**Okay thanks a lot for reading**

**I originally posted it here [.#259]**

**I'm not sure when I would update again...**

**But it won't be long... I hope...**

**Oh well...**

**Onwards to the next story!**

**-types types types-**


	6. Blue Scarf

**She's the only one**

**Chapter 6 is up! **

**After 100 years, I finally got the will to update this one. Sorry about that! –bows-**

**I have no idea what made me write this one, ah well…**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**P.S.:**

**This would be the last one-shot for this fanfic.**

**Don't worry; I'll be publishing a new multi-chapter fanfic with a pairing AllenXLenaleeXLavi. LOVE TRIANGLE!!! I haven't decided of the title yet. Please watch out for it! I'll try to make it good. :D **

**Warning: **_Contains a lot of emo-side of Lenalee, so if you hate her acting like that better exit now, thank you! _

**Paring: **_AllenXLenalee & KroryXMiranda_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't_ _own __**-Man.**__ All of the characters used belong to __**Hoshino Katsura**__. And if I did own DGM it'll definitely update once every 6 months._

**Blue Scarf [AU] **

_**(Sequel to Chapter 5: Swing)**_

-

_Drop._

_Drop goes the warm salty water down my red cheeks. _

_I hate this… I really really hate this!!_

_Why do you have to leave? Why? You're all that I have; you are the only one that loves me. _

_Nii-san…_

-

"Nii-san… Good morning…" my fingertips touching the glass of the picture frame which stands in a coffee table near the balcony window.

I smiled while seeing my older brother's picture holding one of his pastry inventions. Seriously it looked like a tarantula with a smiling face, but the taste was heavenly. The sweet and sensational taste of the custard together with the caramelized outer coating, that pastry was truly his best work.

But that was his last invention.

Almost a year ago, Nii-san was supposed to go to France for a seminar talk with the world's leading bakers. But on his way to the international airport, there was a highway accident; many got injured and got killed, Nii-san was among those deceased civilians.

I have no idea what had happen that day. I didn't know what to do. Only when Miranda slapped me so hard it is when tears started to flow out of my void eyes.

Miranda is a long time family friend of the Lee's. You could say that she was my brother's right hand. All though she a total paranoid person and really clumsy, she is humble and trustworthy. She has been with us through good and bad times and we were there for her at all times.

For almost four months she has stayed with me at our house. I always long for a companion to be at my side, I was afraid to be left alone. Even in my slumber Miranda slept beside me and hugged me in comfort; though I knew she was physically present my mind seem to be longing for something else.

_Family_

Every time I remember that word, I can't help but to mourn my heart out. It hurts, it really hurts.

_Nii-san_

_I love you…_

I always say that to him, sometimes out of irritation and discomfort to get him away from me, it was now then that I realized that I should have gave more meaning and emotion in saying those three words rather than using it as a mean of escape.

_Nii-san_

_I'm sorry…_

_I love you…_

-

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Ah! Coming!" I rushed to get my cellular phone lying in the sofa mattress of my apartment.

"Lenalee?" A familiar voice, it was Miranda!

"Miranda! How are you?"

"I'm alright Lenalee, more importantly; how are you?" Miranda stated in a worried tone, sounding almost like a worried mother if you ask me.

"Nothing to worry about…" I smiled while saying this little white lie to her. I knew I'm an obvious liar but Miranda never noticed, or so I think?

"So…" I started after an ear-deafening silence.

"How are you and Krory?" My face drew nothing but an evil smirk, and I knew exactly how she's going to response.

3. 2. 1.

"LENALEE! ASK ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

I swiftly took the phone away from my ear, because I know that if the phone stayed there I'll be deaf for the next two days, and I personally have experienced that. It was not fun at all!

"Hahaha! I-I'm… Sorry… I'll sto- -pfft- Hahahahaha!" Now I was making fun of her, if she was in-front of me right now she'll be as red as a tomato. And that would make things worse. I'll be rolling on the floor laughing endlessly.

"Okay, Okay seriously I'll stop now…"

"Done?"

"Yup…"

"I have something important to tell you dear…"

_**-After five minutes-**_

"WHAT!?" My eyes opened widely as if it would fell out of its socket. I can't believe what I was hearing.

"You.. Are… Getting… Getting… G-Getting… MARRIED!?"

I'm so surprised, Miranda; my second mother is now getting a red knot tied at her finger.

"The wedding would be held here at Germany Lenalee… I want you to be here… Is that okay with you?" Miranda asked worriedly.

"Of course! It's all right! I'll be so happy to see you in a wedding dress!"

I'm not sure; there is a part of me screaming of happiness; saying to be happy for Miranda. But there is also a part of me telling me to stop her. I don't know what is driving me to think this way.

_Alone…_

My eyes started to fill up with tears, my breathing got deeper and heavier and my heart did stop a beat. _I'll be alone again?_ I asked myself. My chest felt like its being punched, it's getting tighter. Even my throat seems to dry up. I would really want to scream and cry right now but my body is not with me. I feel like a soulless corpse, unable to move, unable to response.

_Is everything going back to the way it used to be after Nii-san passed away?_

_No…_

"Lena?"

"Lenalee?"

"Ah, what did you say? I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"I said you better pack up now, your flight would be tonight…"

"Eh?!"

-

"Miranda! You look dashing!"

I stared at the stunning beauty in-front of me. Her white dress suited her black hair and eyes; her hair was wore down a blue gem stone-filled clip prevents her hair from falling to her face. Her dress was simple yet elegant; if you knew Miranda by heart you wouldn't believe that she could wear something like this.

A tube white dress, with spiral patterns embroiled to it.

"AH! Don't look at me! It's embarrassing!" Miranda screamed to the heavens. She immediately covered her face and ran to the nearest corner and hid in embarrassment.

"Don't Miranda! You'll spoil the make-up!"

-

The wedding went on as planned (except for Miranda tripping a few times).

Her husband; Krory look dashing as well, he wore a white shirt with a simple black tie and a black coat and pants. The two of them agreed to be as simple as they can be considering that how is they are by nature. They chose Germany to be their wedding place because that was Miranda homeland.

_Simplicity_

_Acceptance_

_Love_

As I watch the whole ceremony, I feel kind of envious all of the sudden. I'm already of legal age to get married right? (Age: 23) But yet I have never experienced somebody caring for me, that my very existence is enough for him to go nuts when I'm gone.

The smile that can be seen onto Miranda and Krory's faces is enough proof that they truly love each other. A smile that cannot be draw up easily.

_Am I loved?_

I always ask myself this question.

-

"Congratulations Miranda! Krory!" I hugged them both so tightly, and a soft chuckle came from the two of them.

"Lenalee… Thank you." Miranda kissed my cheek with a peck then hugging me again. I swore I could feel warm tears in my shoulder right now.

Miranda was now crying in front me, her sobs were soft you could hardly hear it. Krory quickly patted her back in comfort, receiving a small smile from his wife. Muttering _'I'm okay…' _signalled by the earlier sobbing Miranda.

"C'mon now Miranda, It's your wedding day please smile!"

"I know Lenalee, I know…"

-

Today was rather chilly again.

The warm and comforting wind of summer is about to bid good-bye, the chilly wind really tells the truth. But the weather here in Germany is a heck a lot colder than in America, my hands even though I wore wool gloves it feels like as if there is no blood circulating anymore. To comfort myself more, I placed my gloved hands inside my jacket's pocket. I immediately felt the warmness of the closed space brought.

I was wearing a brown knee length jacket, a dark green turtle-neck long-sleeved shirt, a black pants and a leg length boots. In my hand I wore a black wool gloves and I have a blue scarf wrapped around neck. I almost forgot to mention, this scarf is really important to me. Why? Because this is the scarf that my first love Allen gave me almost 3 years ago. It was at the local park where we first met, he was a total stranger to me but yet he felt so special that I can hardly explain it. It was the same weather today, the chilly wind but no snow, this is so identical.

_This scarf really means a lot to me too._

I was about to make my way back to Miranda's house which is currently unoccupied (because of honeymoon) and she insisted that I stay there instead of staying in a hotel, when I stumbled over a local pastry café. I can't help but to get curious all of the sudden, even though I want to go back already my body is telling me to check that café out. _Ah what the heck! _I chose what my body wants, go inside!

After opening the door, the sweet smell of cinnamon and brown sugar struck my nose. The strong yet relaxing aroma of a freshly brewed coffee is enough to relieve me of my stress. Those smell did remind me a lot of Nii-san, I can't help but to get depressed again but no; I said to myself that I'll never let this depression take over me and ruin at how life ahead of me is bright and full of possibilities.

The café a few number of customer at the mean time, so it was not that hard to find a seat. But before seating I made my way to the counter to order a black coffee and some sweet pastry to go with it. As I approached the counter, the worker is seems to be busy, maybe that's why he has his back faced to the counter.

"Um excuse me sir?" I politely asked the busy worker.

The worker quickly jolted and faced me.

And it was here that I was surprised once again.

"A-Allen…"

I'm speechless, time seemed to have stopped. Allen, Allen the man I fell in love with is right in front of me right at this very moment.

"Ms. Lenalee? It is you!" the white-haired man said in joy.

"Uh Ms. Lenalee? Hello?..."

I snapped back to reality when I realized that his hand wad waving in my face.

"Sorry… I was just surprised; I never expect to find you here."

"Same here Ms. Lenalee…"

"Please just call me Lenalee… It's Lenalee Lee…" this was the first time he knew of my whole name. This made me somewhat happy.

"Of course… Lenalee… Allen Walker here…" he extended his gloved hands shaking mine.

We laughed a little after the first time introduction after 3 years. It felt kind of odd to be speaking to him right now, not that I disliked it it's just that I still can't believe that this true.

He asked for my order and after giving it to him he said that we could chat while I ate.

We talked about all so random things, like how I adore pastries, some information about me, what it was like back home etc… He did the same. I then discovered about why he always wear a glove, _"This is a birth deformity you see, maybe this was the reason why they abandoned me…"_ He was also an orphan which really pierced my heart. Why would a parent abandon their child? I can't see any good reason behind it.

Minutes turned to hours, we did talk for hours. Though he went back to the counter once in a while he always come back to my table and continue our never ending talk.

"Wait." He abruptly said while I was about to sip a cup of coffee.

"Hmm?"

"That scarf looks familiar…"

"It better be…"

"What do you mean Lenalee?"

"Silly, this is yours… You gave this to me 3 years ago at the park…"

"Oh… OH…"

"Do you want it back?"

"No please keep it…"

"Fine…"

Then there was a long pause. All that can be heard is the moving cars outside and some civilians chatting.

"You know…" Allen said after a very long pause.

"Yeah?..." I asked while staring at the now empty cup of coffee.

"That scarf… It did make us meet again huh?"

**ME: GAH! Finally! I finished it!!! OMG… The scarf has magical powers~ Hahahaha…**

**Allen: Really?? *curious eyes***

**Lenalee: No Allen! Don't believe her!**

**Miranda: I-I-I'm… I-I'm married!?! *faints***

**Me, Allen & Lenalee: MIRANDA!!!**

**Me, Allen & Lenalee: *calls Krory***

**Krory: MIRANDA-SAN!?! What happened?**

**Allen: *points at me***

**Lenalee: She wrote that the two of you got married…**

**Krory: *faints***

**Me: *sneakily runs away***

**Allen & Lenalee: GET BACK HERE!!**

**Me: Thank you for reading! Please watch out for my new fic!**


End file.
